ANO NOVO! NOVO COMEÇO!
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: O que aconteceu ao Syaoran e à Sakura durante o primeiro ano de casamento, especialmente se e ela está grávida uma gravidez de risco, ela irá conseguir sobreviver até ao próximo ano? O bebé vem a caminho. O primeiro de 2008... Leiam e revisem...


**Quero dedicar esta história a uma amiga minha que não vai poder ter um novo começo… Mas que ela como todos o merecia… Que queria dar-lhe mas não é possível… Por isso deixo isto para vocês, mas lembrem-se de aproveitar todos os anos… Pois todos são um Novo Começo…**

**Rachel é para ti…**

**ANO NOVO****! NOVO COMEÇO!**

Algures num escritório, num dos edifícios mais altos de Hong Kong, Dois homens ainda estavam a trabalhar.

"Bolas, não posso acreditar que vou faltar a outro jantar…"

"Preocupado com que a tua esposa irá dizer?"

"Cala-te, tu tens é sorte por a tua ainda estar a trabalhar, e dentro de mais ou menos uma hora aparecerá para te levar para casa..."

"Eu sei que sou sortudo Syaoran, mas quem te mandou engravidar a Sakura no primeiro ano do casamento. Ela está grávida, uma gravidez de risco…"

"Não preciso que me lembres disso, ela não se pode stressar, mas comigo a trabalhar até tarde todos os dias… Tu tens sorte porque a Tomoyo é compreensiva com a situação que a firma está a enfrentar, mas a Sakura… Ela precisa de atenção a todos os momentos… Eriol eu não tenho tido tempo par estar com ela à mais de um mês…"

"Mas tu foste a todas as consultas, e as aulas de Lamaze?"

"Claro que sim, mas como o patrão tenho que trabalhar horas extras… A Sakura está farta… da minha posição e não sei o que fazer…"

"Ei o ano novo está a chegar e trará…."

Uma hora mais cedo na penthouse dos Li

"Tomoyo, eu não sei que mais fazer, ele faltou no Natal, e o seu presente também conhecido como chantagem, funcionou mais uma vez…. Eu tenho saudades do tempo que passávamos juntos…"

"Sakura-chan, tens que te acalmar… em cuidado por causa do bebé."

"Calma... Tu queres que eu tenha calma… TUQUERES QUE EU TENHA CALMA… Eu não consigo, tu tens o Eriol sempre ao teu lado, desde há três meses atrás todas as noites vou para a cama sozinha quando me levanto ele não está lá!"

"Mas Sakura isso é porque a gravidez está a pesar muito em ti, precisas de dormir mais..."

"DORMIR MAIS... Eu vou para a cama à 1 da manhã e levanto-me ás 6 da manhã, ele vai e vem depois de eu adormecer e antes de eu me levantar..."

"Mas ele vaicontigo a todas as consultas, e telefona-te sempre…"

"Agora não!"

"O QUÊ?"

"Ele não me telefona com tanta frequência…. Eu acho que…"

"O que é que tu achas? Eu não percebi a última parte!"

"Eu acho que ele me está a trair!"

"O QUÊ? EU VOU MATÁ-LO!"

"Moyo eu não tenh a certeza mas tudo ponta nessa direcção…"

"Sakura tu assustaste-me, por favour tem cuidado, não o julges tão rapidamente. Tu podes estar errada…"

Ring Ring...

"Com lincença é o meu..." – ela saiu para a varanda – "Querido!"

"_Onde estás?"_

"Em casa da Sakura?"

"_Como ela está?"_

"Nervosa. Não digas nada ao Syaoran mas ela pensa que ele a está a trair…"

"_Oh meu Deus... __Se não fosse por ele, seria eu que estaria a trabalhar até tarde, afinal ele está a ajudar-me com o meu trabalho… Merda… Tomoyo temos que cancelar a nossa celebração de ano novo…" _

"Mas Eriol, fazemos seis meses de casados…"

"_Eu sei, mas o Syaoran anda cansado, e a Sakura enervada…" _

"Está bem..." – ela disse fazendo beicinho. .

"_Não sejas assim… Ok nós jantamos juntos, mas depois eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho…!"_

"Ok eu vou buscar-te dentro de uma hora… Amo-te!" – ela desligou – "Sakur, desculpa pela interrupção deste telefonema, era o Eriol a confirmar que não perderíamos a reserva do jantar!"

"Oh claro, parabéns pelos 6 meses… Tu tens tudo fácil, não tens?"

"Não é bem assim… Ainda tenho que ligar à minha sogra…"

"Mas isso não é assim tão mau, seria pior se a tivesses que ir visitar todos os dias… Não é que me esteja a queixar, eu adoro-a, mas eu tenho saudades de a ir ver na companhia do Syaoran…"

"Vá lá Sakura vamos por as tuas novas roupas… afinal está quase na hora…"

"Eu sei, só espero que ele esteja presente para me ajudar…"

"Tenho a certeza que ele vai estar… Não te preocupes… Agora eu tenho que ir… Até mais tarde…"

"Adeus Moyo-chan..." – ela disse adicionando depois da Tomoyo ter saído – "Não é que estivesse à espera que ele aparecesse hoje!" – ela foi até à cozinha e desligou o forno onde se podia ver uma lasanha caseira – "Claro que eu não estava à espera que ele aparecesse!"

Ring Ring

"_Ying Fa..."_

"O que queres Xiao Lang!"

"_Wow, não é preciso seres tão má..."_

"Desculpa... Porque me ligaste..."

"Eu não vou chegar a tempo do jantar, eu sei que nós não…"

"Não te precisas de desculpar... Tu não podes vir outra vez... Certo... Não te incomodes em vir para casa hoje à noite..."

"Mas Yin..."

"Não te incomodes... Eu vejo-te noutra altura..."

Bang...

Ela partiu o seu telemóvel, era o sétimo nesse mês.

"Estúpido, parvo, imbecil... Porque não lhe disse que não quando me convidou para sair..."

"Porque não lhe disse que não quando me pediu para casar com ele..."

"Estúpido... Eu devia ter ouvido o meu irmão..."

"Mas assim eu não estaria casada com ele ou ter-te-ia a ti…." – ela disse fazendo festas na sua barriga – "É melhor eu descansar um pouco fiquei cansada da nossa discussão!"

De volta ao E&S

Knock Knock

"Decsulpem pela interrupção…" – disse a Tomoyo

"Não te precisas de preocupar vieste buscar o Eriol?"

"Sim, mas sera só para jantar!!"

"Não é preciso. Eriol vejo-te na quarta!"

"Mas Syaoran ainda temos muito que fazer… E a Sakura pode ficar preocupada…"

"Ela disse que não estava à minha espera… De facto ela disse "_Não te incomodes em vir para casa hoje à noite"_…"

"Mas ela cozinhou uma refeição inteira para ti!"

"Ela fez? Ela não devia estar em pé..."

"Vai tu dizer-lhe isso… Porque não vais tu para casa para estar com ela, ao invés de estares sempre a trabalhar… ela está a começar a pensar que há outra mulher!"

"O QUÊ? Bolas... Eu lixei-me à grande e à francesa... a minha mãe avisou-me que as mulheres grávidas são piores que num estado normal… Eu estou morto… Eriol tem cuidado!"

"Eu terei, eu tomo muito bem conta daqueles que eu amo…"

"Se o fazes desaparece da minha frente"

Eles saíram do escritório e o Syaoran continuou a trabalhar nos ficheiros que deveriam estar supostamente ao cuidado do Eriol. MAS visto que ele tinha muitos almoços, jantares e saídas com a sua esposa, ele atrasou o trabalho, e sendo o Syaoran tão bom amigo ajudou-o sempre, mesmo que isso ponha em risco o seu casamento.

A sua querida esposa não tinha nem ideia a razão porque o seu marido estava sempre a trabalhar enquanto a sua prima e o seu adorado marido estavam sempre juntos, era porque o Syaoran se ofereceu para ajudar. E visto que a Tomoyo quer sempre que tudo seja feito como ela diz, não liga ao efeito que isto está a ter no casamento quase desfeito da sua prima. Não é que ela não preocupe com a sua saúde afinal ela reduziu a sua lua-de-mel quando soube que a sua melhor amiga estava no hospital.

E agora como agradecimento, Syaoran facilita as coisas para o Eriol, de facto ele deixa o ir e vir sem que tem uma única preocupação. Para piorar ainda mais a situação ele não pode ir para casa ter com a sua esposa pois el foi rígida com ele e disse-lhe para não ir. Ele não era bem-vindo na sua própria casa. Ele estava preocupado com a sua segurança, a sua saúde e a do bebé. A Sakura andava sempre stressada, desde que a conheceu nunca a viu conseguir acalmar-se e agora que ela precisa de descansar o máximo possível, ela não pode porque o seu marido raramente estava com ela. Ele tem trabalhado sem parar, todos os dias, fim-de-semana incluídos, as únicas vezes que ela o conseguiu ver era durante jantares de família, as consultas e as aulas de Lamaze. E agora que o tempo de gravidez está a chegar ao fim ele está ficar preocupado.

Sem ela saber ele tinha preparado um quarto para ela e para o bebé no hospital, ele pediu para mudarem a cor das paredes, visto que ela odeia hospitais. Eles pareciam tão aborrecidos. Ela precisa dele, ele não está lá.

"Devia estar em casa com ela, mas agora é tarde demais… MAis vale voltar ao trabalho…"

Ele trabalhou sem parar desde que o Eriol saiu. Mas ás 23h30 ele recebeu uma chamada telefónica.

Ring Ring

Ele atendeu esperando ser a Sakura.

"Estou sim…..."

"_XIAO LANG O QUE ESTÁS AÍ A FAZER?"_

"Mãe… Estou a traballhar…"

"_Oh tu estás a trabalhar... __Trabalhar no quê?"_

"Nalguns ficheiros que precisam de estar prontos no início do ano."

"Dá-me o nome do ficheiro em que estás a trabalhar agora."

"É da fábrica de brinquedos de Kyoto…"

"_Já vi… Isso pertence ao Eriol… __Onde está ele?"_

"Saiu para jantar..."

"_Sozinho__?"_

"Não com a esposa?"

"_Já percebi, tu estás a fazer o trabalho dele de modo a que ele possa se diverir. Agora diz-me onde está a tua esposa?"_

"Uh...oh..."

"_UH...OH... __O QUÊ? XIAO LANG LI ONDE ESTÁ TUA ESPOSA?"_

"Em casa."

"_ESTÁ? __ESTIVE A LIGAR-LHE A NOITE TODA PARA O TELEMÓVEL TODA A NOITE, E NÃO DÁ SINAL! EU QUERIA QUE TIVESSEM VINDO PASSAR CONNOSCO A PASSAGEM DO ANO!"_

"Desculpa mas eu estou a trabalhar... Convida a Sakura..."

"_NÃO ME OUVISTE! __O TELEMÓVEL DELA NÃO DÁ SINAL!"_

"Isso é porque discutimos ainda á pouco, e ela deve-o ter partido novamente!"

"_O QUE É QUE FIZESTE?"_

"Eu só disse que não ia chegar a tempo do jantar…"

"_OUTRA VEZ!!! XIAO LANG... ONDE ESTÁ TUA MULHER?"_

"Ela está em casa… Falei com ela à quarto hora atrás… Ela estava furiosa comigo, disse-me para não ir para casa… Eu fiz exactamente o que ela pediu…"

"_ÉS ESTÚPIDO… __ELA DISSE-TE PARA NÃO IRES PARA CASA, MAS QUIS DIZER PARA TU IRES PARA CASA IMEDIATAMENTE... ONDE É QUE EU ERREI AO EDUCAR-TE…"_

"Como eu poderia saber…"

"_SIMPLESMENTE DEVIAS A TER OUVIDO, E NÃO AO IMBECIL E MALDITO DO TEU PRIMO… SE EU LHE METO AS MÃOS EM CIMA EU MATO-O… __PORQUE EU NÃO SEI ONDE RAIO ELA SE METEU!"_

"MÃE JÁ TE DISSE ELA ESTÁ EM CASA!"

"_Não grites comigo… Ela não está em casa, ela não atende o telefone!"_

"O QUÊ? PORQUE NÃO ME LIGASTE MAIS CEDO?"

"_Porque pensei que estivesses com ela… __Já que hoje é um dia tão importante…"_

"o QUE QUERES DIZER?"

"_Eu tive uma visão contigo e com ela e que hoje seria um dia muito importante…"_

"MERDA... MÃE TENHO QUE A IR ENCONTRAR!" – ele desligou o telephone.

Quatro horas mais cedo.

Com a Sakura

"Eu não consigo descansar… Isto é inútil… Ele devia estar em casa por agora…"

"E mais uma vez ele não está… aaarrgggghhh... Puto é melhor não fazeres isso outra vez…" – ela disse quando sentiu o bebé dar um pontapé.

"Se tu não parares isso o teu pai é quem vai sofrer as consequências…" – ela disse vestindo um casaco sobre o seu vestido.

Ela agarrou as chaves e desceu até à entrada do prédio.

"Boa noite Sra Li!"

"Boa noite Ken..."

"Vai sair? É a mãe do senhor Li que a vem buscar?"

"Não, eu preciso que mande o meu carro para a porta da frente."

"??? O seu carro Sra?"

"Sim o meu carro, o único carro rosa… Pode-mo ir buscar, e nem uma palavra ao meu marido ou quem quer que seja…"

"Como desejar, Sra. Mas não é perigoso conduzir no seu estado?"

"Eu arrisco..."

"Muito bem... Volto num momento..."

O Ken foi até á garagem e trouxe o carro da Sakura para a porta, ele não tinha a certeza do que fazer. O Sr Li muitas vezes lhe disse que todas as vezes que ela saísse no seu carro para o avisarem., e ele fez sempre isso, mas agor ele tinha recebido uma ordem da Sakura para não lhe dizer nada.

Ele deve seguir as suas ordens. Então ele não informou o Syaoran.

"Aqui está… Tenha cuidado, eu não quero que o Sr Li queira a minha cabeça se algo fosse acontecer a vocês os dois…"

"Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem sozinha. E não preciso que se preocupe com o Syaoran…"

Por três horas ela conduziu ao redor da cidade. Ela viu todos os tipos de celebrações, Familiares, entre casais, amigos, negócios, colegas de escola…

Todos se estavam a diverter menos ela.

Ela devia estar na compnahia do seu marido em casa, a festejar o ano que chegava, não só isso mas também o primeiro ano de casados, que seria no dia seguinte.

"Será que ele se lembra… Que amnhã faz um ano que nos casámos e exactamente 8 meses, 3 semanas e 7 dias que me engravidou… Provavelmente esqueceu-se…"

"Eu não devia falar sozinha ainda pensam que sou maluca, Eu devia ser mais como a Tomoyo, eu devia entender que os nossos maridos precisam de trabalhar, mas parece que a relação que ela temo com o Eriol é tão perfeita. Como se ela estivesse com ele a todo o momen…" – ela parou o seu raciocínio quando reparou em alguns detalhes.

"Tomoyo veste sempre roupas elegantes quando me vem visitar dizendo que vai para casa, não é que esteja a queixar que ela se arranja… Mas hoje ela não precisava de utilizar o seu vestido vintage branco da Versace… A não ser que ela esteja a esconder-me algo de mim…"

"Deixa cá ver se eu me recordo… Ali está o carro dela…" ela fez um desvio e estacionou o carro, saiu do carro e pela vitrina do restaurante e pode ver a sua melhor amiga a jantar com o marido – "Isto não pode ser se a Tomoyo está a jantar com o Eriol, então o Syaoran está mesmo a trair-me… Sakura inspira e expira… Não te precipites… Vou telefonar guarda de serviço da firma."

"_Boa noite fala da Li corp …"_

"Boa noite fala a Sakura Li, eu gostaria de saber se o carro do meu marido ainda se encontra na garagem… aaarggghhh..."

"_Está tudo bem Sra Li, quer que eu passe a chamada para o escritório do Sr Li ele ainda está lá."_

"Ele está? Não lhe diga nada… Obrigado John…." – ela desligou – "Ele não me mentiria… TAXI" – ela chamou um, não estava em condições de conduzir.

"Para onde?"

"Para o edificio da Li corp rapidamente..."

"Mas não prefere ir..."

"O que lhe disse?" – ela perguntou olhando-o mortalmente.

"Li corp... Estou a caminho..."

"Óptimo..." – ela disse respirando devagar, tentando suavizar a dor.

Ela ficou presa dentro daquele carro por uma hora e meia.

"Espero que ele esteja lá quando eu chegar… Pois no caso ainda não ter reparado, eu estou grávida e espaços pequenos não me fazrm bem!"

"Desculpe mas o trânsito está horrível… Estaremos lá dentro de meia hora…"

"Não se incomode... Quando é?"

"É 6056 yens..."

"Aqui tem!" – ela pagou ao taxista e saiu do carro. Caminhou passeio a for a, não ligando se as pessoas lhe davam olhares estranhos ou sussurravam sobre a sua condição.

No escritório do Syaoran

"ERIOL!" – ele gritou ao telemóvel.

"_O que foi?"_

"Tu queres saber o que foi? A SAKURA DESAPARECEU..."

"_Ela o quê?"_

"DESAPARECEU, A MINHA MÃE NÃO A CONSEGUE ENCONTRAR…" – ele disse abrindo a porta do seu escritório e a primeira coisa que viu fez o seu coração sossegar, á sua frente encontrava-se a sua esposa – "Esquece…" – ele desligou o telemóvel – "Sakura eu estava tão…"

"Guarda isso para depois… Quando eu te disse para não ires para casa… O que eu quis dizer foi para ires imediatamente… aaaaarrrrggghhhhh..."

"Sakura qual é o problema…"

"Queres saber qual é o problema…" – ela disse agarrando-se à ombreira da porta de modo a ficar de pé – "Tu és o problema… E queres saber porquê?" – ela disse caminhando até ele, o Syaoran a cada passo que ela dava um dele para trás, a sua esposa estava furiosa.

"S..."

"Tu podes falar… Eu tenho uma gravidez de risco, e a única coisa que te preocupa é a porcaria do teu trabalho… E o teu primo e esposa estão a jantar… Tu devias estar comigo… A cuidar de mim E não a preocupares-me… Tu perdeste o Natal, tu perdeste tudo… Eu aposto que ias perder o nosso primeiro aniversário! aaaarggghhhhh..." – ela quase caiu se não fosse o Syaoran a segurá-la.

"Sakura acalma-te... Qual é o verdadeiro problema..."

"Tu não foste para casa... e as minhas águas rebentaram..."

"O QUÊ?"

"As minhas águas rebentaram! Estou oficialmente em trabalho de parto desde que entrei no edifício…"

"Oh meu Deus... ok vamos para o hospital… E por uma fez o Eriol pode fazer o trabalho dele…" – ele disse pegando ao colo – "Sakura nunca mais desapareças assim… Pensei que te tinha perdido!"

"Ainda não... aaaaarrrrrghhhhh!"

"Ouch... Porque foi isso...?"

"Eu não vou ser a única que irá sentir dor… Tu fizeste-o… tu irás senti-lo… aaaaarrrrrghhhhhhh"

"ouch..., ERIOL PÕE O TEU TRASEIRO NO ESCRITÓRIO AGORA!!!" – ele desligou.

"Não precisavas ser tão bruto..."

"Desculpa estás sempre a queixar-te que estou sempre a trabalhar. E se tens que saber eu tenho estado a fazer o trabalho do Eriol!"

"Que querido que tu és… Mas posso-te pedir um pequeno favour?"

"Claro..."

"Despacha-te a ires para o hospital a não ser que queiras que o teu filho nasça no carro!"

"Claro já de seguida..."

Ele conduzio o mais rápido que pode, quebrou algumas regras de condução, como a velocidade limite, virar a direita quando é proibido…

"Querida... Chegaremos dentro um momento segura-te… LEmbra-te de respirar…"

"XIAO LANG... Nunca mais me digas para segurar, pois isto não pode ser segurado… Ele vai acabar por sair se não te apressares…" – ela disse agarrando a mão dele firmemente. Tão firme que estava a ficar branca.

"Querida não tão apertada..."

"Não mais... Vou ficar melhore se te fizer sofrer tanto como tu me estás a fazer a mim…"

"Okay já percebi... Chegámos...!" – ele tirou-a dentro do carro e levou-a para dentro.

"Posso ajudá-lo?"

"Sim a minha esposa… a minha esposa…"

"Ouça, nós somos os Li, estou em trabalho de parto e o meu marido está a começar a desmaias então pode começar a mexer-se p+ara fazer algo…" – a Sakura exigiu.

"Acalma-se Sra Li, o médico já vem a caminho."

Assim que ela a agarrou pelos os ombros o médico apareceu.

"Sra Li o que eu lhe disse sobre o seu temperamento…"

"O senhor oiça-me… Não foi você que engordou 13 kg, que está com dores, que está quase a dar à luz uma criança… Então perdoe-me se eu não consigo controlar o me temperamento como gostaria que o fizesse… Eu só quero que isto termine…. **AGORA!**!"

"Certo… e quanto ao seu marido…"

"XIAO LANG MEXE O TEU TRASEIRO AGORA OU ESTÁS MORTO E DEPOIS PROCURO PARA ONDE QUER QUE A TUA ALMA VÁ E TORTURA-A E MATO-TE OUTRA VEZ!"

"Eu estou mesmo aqui querida...!"

"Nem venhas com o querida, tu és o culpado por isto..."

"Contacte a minha mãe..." – ele disse á enfermeira.

"**XIAO LANG..."**

Depois de prepararem a Sakura para o parto… Ela ficou sozinha com o Syaoran.

"Querida eu prom..."

"Não te atrevas a prometer nada agora…" – ela disse – "Eu não quero ouvir… Eu só quero tirar esta cria dentro de mim… AGORA!"

"Ok… Lembra-te das aulas, inspira e expira…"

"**Syaoran Chama... os malditos dos médicos... o teu filho não vai esperar muito mais tempo para nascer!"**

"Sra Li, estou aqui... Agora abra as suas pernas... Sr Li agarre a mão dela" – o Syaoran abraçou-a.

"Sakura está quase no fim... Vá lá chegámos até aqui… Só mais um pouco de esforço… e tudo ficará bem… Não desista de nós… Por favor eu amo-te…" – ele sussurou no ouvido dela, beijando-lhe o cabelo.

"Faça força Sra Li...!"

_12_

" Força..."

_11_

"Força..."

_10_

"EU já consgo ver a cabeça… Está quase no fim…"

_9_

"Sak...por favor… só mais um pouco de força…. please Push just a little bit more..."

_8_

"Não venhas com Sak nem meio Sak… Eu estou a fazer toda a força que posso… Queres trocar?"

_7_

"Isto não é altura para piadas..."

_6_

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_5_

"Sakura eu amo-te... Só mais um pouco e ele estará for a…"

_4_

"Vá… Sra Li… Faça força!"

_3_

"Eu estou..."

_2_

"Va lá Sakura tu consegues!"

_1_

"Só um ultimo esforço..."

_Feliz Ano Novo_

"Bem-vindo ao mundo… Como lhe vão chamar ao vosso pequeno rapazinho, o primeiro bebé do ano?"

"Xiao Ling..." – a Sakura disse num sussurro. O Syaoran olhou para a sua esposa e depois para o seu filho.

"Bem-vindo Xiao Ling Li..." – ele disse, olhando novamente para a sua esposa, fazendo uma promessa silenciosas – "Bem-vindo a um novo começo!"

**N.a: Peço desculpa se não gostarem e se não prestar… Eu sei que não foi um dos meus melhores trabalhos, mas eu queria ter este especial de Ano Novo como um pedido de desculpas por demorar tanto tempo a escrever as outras….**

**Por favor deixem uma review….**

**Musette**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO**


End file.
